Cegukan
by Lone-Wolf Grigio
Summary: Mathias yang mencoba berbagai macam cara aneh agar bisa membantu Beatrice sembuh dari cegukannya, sampai akhirnya ide yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya berhasil membuat Beatrice berhenti cegukan. Apakah itu? Silahkan baca sendiri fanfic abal ini. Denmark x fem!Sweden


**Cegukan**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya**

 **Warning!**

 **Denmark x fem!Sweden**

 **Bukan personifikasi negara**

 **Typo epliwel, gaje, absurd, dan teman-temannya/?**

.

.

.

.

.

Mathias menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pemuda asal Denmark itu tidak berhenti menatap aneh gadis yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Pffftt—aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga bisa cegukan." Ujar Mathias sambil menahan tawanya melihat Beatrice yang sedari tadi terus menerus cegukan tanpa henti. Merasa kesal, gadis berkacamata tersebut pun menjambak rambut jabrik milik Mathias dengan kasar. Namun bukannya diam, tawa Mathias akhirnya meledak.

"Bantu aku—hic—sialan!" Beatrice kali ini menarik dasi berwarna merah yang menghiasi leher Mathias hingga ia tidak bisa bernapas. Mathias hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban karena ia sudah kehabisan napas disebabkan oleh Beatrice yang mencekiknya menggunkan dasi yang dikenakan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya Mathias sudah berusaha membantu Beatrice untuk menghilangkan cegukannya. Bisa dilihat dari tiga botol air putih yang berada di atas meja, menyebabkan jarak diantara mereka berdua terhalangi karena mereka saat ini duduk berhadapan. Si pemuda Denmark kemudian mencoba berpikir kembali untuk menemukan cara agar cegukan gadis yang berada dihadapannya sekarang ini segera hilang.

"Mungkin cegukanmu itu suka padamu, makanya dia tidak mau pergi." Gumam Mathias sembari menyunggingkan sebuah cengiran yang dihadiahi sebuah tamparan manis dari Beatrice.

Setelah ditampar, tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide melintas di dalam kepada Mathias. "Aha! Kau tunggu di sini ya, aku akan segera kembali." Belum sempat Beatrice berucap, Mathias sudah pergi melesat entah kemana. Meninggalkan Beatrice sendirian dengan penuh tanda tanya dibenaknya.

Setelah kurang lebih lima menit, Mathias melesat kembali. Ia datang sambil menyandang sebuah tas misterius. Tas tersebut berwarna hitam polos, tampaknya Mathias sudah mengisi tas itu dengan benda-benda aneh yang dikiranya bisa menyembukan cegukan Beatrice.

Tersenyum misterius, Mathias mulai merogoh-rogoh isi tasnya, mencari sebuah benda. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari Mathias mengangkat benda itu tinggi-tinggi, dan benda itu adalah...

.

Sedotan?

.

Beatrice hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya melihat Mathias yang terlihat sangat senang saat mengacungkan sedotan itu entah kenapa. "Apa yang akan kau—hic—lakukan dengan sedotan itu?" tanya Beatrice _to-the-point._

Bukannya mendapat jawaban, Mathias malah kembali mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebotol air putih. "Kau harus meminum airnya dengan sedotan, kau jangan terburu-buru meminumnya." Ujarnya pada akhirnya. Ia kemudian membuka botol air putih tersebut dan menyodorkannya pada Beatrice. Tak lupa juga ia menyerahkan sedotannya agar Beatrice segera meminumnya.

Gadis asal Swedia itu menghela napasnya sebelum menuruti ide kelewat pintarnya Mathias. Perlahan, Beatrice meminum air yang sudah disediakan oleh Mathias hingga botol air yang tadinya terisi penuh dengan air hanya tersisa setengah dari semula.

Menatap Beatrice cemas, Mathias menunggu apakah cegukannya berhenti. Beberapa menit berlalu dan tidak terdengar lagi suara cegukan dari Beatrice. Baru saja Mathias berdiri dari duduknya dan ingin bersorak karena idenya sudah berhasil, namun ia tidak jadi bersorak karena suara yang paling mengganggu hari ini muncul kembali. "—hic." Dan Mathias kembali merosot di kursi yang didudukinya.

Masih tidak mau meyerah, ia kembali mengacak-acak isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah, dan memiliki sebuah bulatan kecil berwarna kuning di tengahnya. Untuk apa kotak itu? Kira-kira itulah yang terlintas dibenak Beatrice saat melihatnya.

"Hei Beatrice, lihat kearah kotak ini!" Dengan malas Beatrice menuruti perintah Mathias. Dia juga penasaran apa fungsi kotak aneh itu. Begitu Beatrice menatap kotak itu, Mathias menekan bulatan kuning yang berada di tengah kotak dan kemudian kotak tersebut terbuka bagian atasnya dan menampakkan seekor monyet yang muncul secara tiba-tiba diiringi suara 'BWAAA' dari Mathias. _Jumpscare_?

"Berthenti—hic—bermain-main denganku—hic." Jujur saja Beatrice sudah merasa kesal dengan ide-ide Mathias yang tidak membuahkan hasil sedikitpun. Beatrice ingin beranjak pergi dan meminta bantuan Tino saja, namun Mathias menangkap pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak! Tunggu! Kali ini mungkin berhasil!" Kemudian Mathias berdehem-dehem. Kali ini ia tidak menggunakan benda aneh lagi dan sebab itulah tanda tanya kembali memenuhi benak Beatrice.

"Kenapa pedagang kaki lima disebut dengan 'kaki lima'?" tanya Mathias dan hanya direspon Beatrice dengan wajah heran. "Karena saat ada satpol pp mereka larinya kayak punya lima kaki! AHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

Garing, lawakanmu garing Mat. Buktinya saja sekarang Beatrice kembali menampar Mathias yang masih tertawa oleh lelucon yang tidak lucu dari dirinya sendiri. "Aku pulang—hic—saja." Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Beartice pergi meninggalkan Mathias. Lelaki itu masih tertawa namun tidak sekeras tadi begitu melihat punggung Beatrice yang menjauhinya.

Mathias berhenti tertawa, ia tiba-tiba merasa sedih karena usahanya yang sia-sia untuk membantu Beatrice. Dan disaat itulah sebuah ide gila muncul di kepalanya,

"Beatrice, bisa kau berbalik sebentar?" Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. Menghela napas dalam-dalam, ia akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Mathias.

"Apa yang kau—"

Gadis berkacamata itu tidak meneruskan kata-katanya lagi, karena sesuatu yang hangat tiba-tiba saja membungkam bibirnya. Iris kebiruannya membulat begitu menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Mathias menciumnya, dengan lembut. Beatrice diam sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikann wajahnya yang memerah karena Mathias setelah ciuman tersebut terlepas. Sementara si pemuda berambut jabrik itu tersenyum lebar.

"Kau sudah berhenti cegukan? Seharusnya kau bilang saja kalau kau ingin menciumku." Mathias kembali cengar-cengir, menampakkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan putih.

"Sialan kau." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Beatrice sebelum benar-benar pergi. Walaupun wajahnya tak menampakkan ekspresi yang berarti, jauh didalam hatinya, ia berharap agar besok ia kembali cegukan lagi,

.

.

.

.

.

FIN~


End file.
